The present invention relates to fenders for boats and the like and, more particularly, to a flexible fender for a personal watercraft that is readily attachable to a front section of the personal watercraft accommodating the front hull thereof and also to the rear section of the personal watercraft.
Bumpers for boats and the like have been described in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,958 to Green discloses a boat bumper that is constructed by combining a number of bumper units in a bumper chain. Each bumper unit includes a curved portion that is received in a socket portion of an adjacent bumper unit. U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,767 to Moore discloses a resilient shock absorbing bumper including resilient tubular members containing a gaseous material. Typically, the prior art bumpers are not particularly suited for personal watercrafts and the like.